‘MNUS 138’ is a new strawberry cultivar that was raised as a seedling from a controlled cross made between strawberry cultivars ‘Seneca’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,991)×‘Allstar’ (not patented) in 1983 in Beltsville, Md. ‘MNUS 138’ was selected at the University of Minnesota North Central Research and Outreach Center in Grand Rapids, Minn. in 1985. ‘MNUS 138’ was asexually propagated by stolons and planted for trials conducted from 1987 to 1990 at the University of Minnesota Horticultural Research Center near Excelsior, Minn. and the North Central Research and Outreach Center in Grand Rapids, Minn. It was further propagated by stolons and planted for evaluation in yield trials that took place from 1997 through 2003 at the Horticultural Research Center, the North Central Research and Outreach Center, the West Central Experiment Research and Outreach Center in Morris, Minn., Michigan State University in East Lansing, Mich., Pennsylvania State University in State College, Pa. and Iowa State University in Ames, Iowa. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by stolons has shown that the unique characteristics of ‘MNUS 138’ are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.